carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MMunson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Country Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 03:35, December 19, 2011 Thanks. MMunson 03:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a few questions. Can I make classic movies about history and stuff or do I need permission to make historical things. MMunson 03:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can make all these but be sure that it fits the predefined history. HORTON11: • 16:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. MMunson 23:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be in charge of National monuments, like as the chairman or director? Your organizational work looks great so far. HORTON11: • 16:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes that woldbe great. So do I just continue withorganising the natoinal monuments?MMunson (talk) ~ IWO games Hey, voting on the bid has begun here, so please be sure to vote for Brunant. HORTON11: • 12:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok i will vote.MMunson (talk) 13:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would you be interested in another position for Brunant in the IWO? We need a person for justice, defense and 2 council reps. HORTON11: • 15:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes but I will use a second person Princess Amalia for defence. MMunson (talk) 23:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Strasland You mean like a princess married a Straslander noble?? I think it's nice. Please tell me when this marriage happened, so I can help you.--George the Greek (talk) 13:45, February 19, 2013 (UTC) This is the page http://strasland.wikia.com/wiki/Maria_af_Strasland. It wasi n 1812 and I still need a picture.MMunson (talk) 15:14, February 19, 2013 (UTC) So she would have been 20 at her marriage? Maybe we should also add her page here, after you've expanded her page there. HORTON11: • 15:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, yes, i can do that.MMunson (talk) 16:36, February 19, 2013 (UTC) SLP I've joined your party with my new character John Sayer a dedicated socialist! I do have some questions shouldn't we remove the non-user leaders of the SLP and come up with a platform? Also please check out the Labour Party on Wikination and support me there, or party is struggling to stay relevant since a split recently. We support Socialist-Progressive- and Trade Unionism! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I can be the leader and you the vice-leader, it it's ok. Yes we should make good points, we can get inspiration from the French Socialits. Sorry in Lovia i won't join the politics because I have the same character.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 21:55, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Socialism definitly needs support over there though! So whatever you can do (votes, activity, support) is much appriciated. Im okay with the vice-leadership and working cooperatively about our policies and such. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:42, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I can vote but really only my charter's socialist, I'm more just left.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 23:48, March 8, 2013 (UTC) The party is too, true! We're just asking for support when elections come along. Thanks! Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Let's change the name to just "Socialist Party" it'll work better and sound better. Socialist Left Party, is too long and the "left" in it makes no sense it's already a socialist party. I but a cool logo there on the SLP talk page. Hopefully we can have a name change and new logo. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Ilike the name. but its gonna be a lot of work to change.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 20:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- > http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Labour_Party <---- Tell me i dont know how to write a party page :p Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:01, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that ones good. In Brunant there is only one and we sholfd make our party the 2nd.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 14:26, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for voting for me, I appreciate your support! :) Davina Henneman (talk) 22:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) : No proble,.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Any word on whether I can undo the name change (and revert it to SLP)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:02, April 19, 2013 (UTC) : I have to message Villanova.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) : So who is the SP leader, there is conflicting articles you or me? Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC) : Right now it's me but if you want to it's ok.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 00:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Co-operation I was thinking of creating the Brunant National Congress which would be an engine of political parties to caucus with each other within congress. A combination of the more leftist parties like P-70, SP, and the new Christian Communist Party Sounds like a nice plan no? It's no merger just to stick together as a per se coalition. We'd also invite in other parties if they want and are left and other independents. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : Isn't comunist and Christian like totally diffrent things? I also think we don't need to do a spearate congress but wre can try and do a coalition.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 02:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) : Lol no xD The Coalition is called the Brunant National Congress, so should I create that? Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC) : It's ok but let's choose a differnet name, ok?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 20:46, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : You choose it just matters that it's a coalition :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:08, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :: What about, Brunanter left?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 02:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :: That could also apply to parties like SDP and GP. 77topaz (talk) 02:53, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, we should see if we can do a large leftist coalition. HORTON11: • 12:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ya.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: True! It would prolly include then about 60%+ of the congress. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:22, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: So what should It be named and include? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::: Maybe Leftist Aliance?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 14:49, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: Sure. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: So lest talk with the other parties.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 03:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) With clubs you don't own, it's probably a good idea to ask before changing the squad. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so which ones can I put the Strasland players?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) You'd have to talk to Horton to organise proper transfers. 2013-14 Football transfers is also the transfer page for the 2013-14 football leagues. 77topaz (talk) 04:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 04:32, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Comrade I need your support http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kunarian/State_Elections Please vote here using Minor and Support votes for Me and Justin. If we aren't running in those seats vote for Marcel he is a very good socialist. Please vote comrade we need to win :D 20:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) : Yes please vote, all are good candidates. Also, there's some gossip going around about a Lovian prince's latest misbehavin', which you mught wanna add to the Sentinel. HORTON11: • 20:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) : ::: Sure I can do it.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP)Yes please support all Labour and Justin List candidates. Using your Minor and Support votes we can win over Sylvania :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ok i'll give you guy a vote.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 04:22, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you're back! Hopefully you'll stick around for a while. HORTON11: • 16:28, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll rty to be active.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 23:50, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey If you're still interested in working on our national monuments, I have a few suggestions as I'm working on the page a bit. Why not try adding natural monuments or even battlefields as such? HORTON11: • 19:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) Hey, come to chat if you can. HORTON11: • 18:08, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I joined.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 18:11, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Sorry |I didn't see this, but thanks!MMunson-talk- SP 20:36, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Come to the Lovia chat here, we're discussing Pintona and Strasland. HORTON11: • 18:54, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok I cancome. MMunson-talk- SP Hello! Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:19, April 1, 2015 (UTC) hi.MMunson-talk- SP 00:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, welcome back. HORTON11: • 13:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi MMunson, You made an edit yesterday to the Strasland Wiki and two on the Brunant Wiki. I haven't seen you edit today, but I'm wondering whether you will be returning to the Brunant Wiki. You are an important contributor to the Brunant Wiki and it would be great if you return. Thanks. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 19:04, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i think i can.MMunson-talk- SP 00:24, April 3, 2015 (UTC) That is great :) ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 08:03, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah.MMunson-talk- SP 01:21, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello from Lovia! Hello, I don't know if you check this page, but federal elections are happening in Lovia, and the left could really use your votes! We're trying to keep the conservative Christians out of government :) Frijoles333 TALK 19:24, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I would love to get a vote. ;) For reference: pretty much leftist even though my description says centrist (we're very left-leaning in Lovia), and quite progressive. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:47, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I have to decide.MMunson-talk- SP 01:26, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Well, thanks for your votes Munson. We all appreciate it :) Frijoles333 TALK 16:07, April 16, 2015 (UTC) No problem.MMunson-talk- SP 23:28, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Welcome back! HORTON11: • 11:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello.MMunson-talk- SP 01:20, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Please Com to the chat. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:29, July 17, 2016 (UTC)